


Доверься мне

by Castamere



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Castrati, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castamere/pseuds/Castamere
Summary: Рамси играет с Теоном, Теон делает все, чтобы выжить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stranger_derrida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_derrida/gifts).



> Все персонажи совершеннолетние. Присутствует некоторый кинк на инфантилизацию, но Рамси инфантилизирует себя так же, как Теона. В фандоме, насколько я понимаю, есть традиция игнорировать однозначность указаний на кастрацию Теона в сериале, но я решила ее не придерживаться. Надеюсь, моменты, связанные с инвалидностью, показаны мною с достаточным уважением.

\- Прости, что отнял твою игрушку, Вонючка. Зато ты можешь поиграть с моей, я не жадный.  
Рамси развязал шнуровку на штанах. Теон сидел на полу у его ног. Без промедления, чтобы не разозлить хозяина, он взял в искалеченную руку напряженный член. Рамси застонал, когда нежную кожу задели обрубки пальцев. Грейджой ласкал его, вспоминая движения, которые доставляли ему самому наибольшее удовольствие - когда у него между ног еще что-то было. Через некоторое время Рамси остановил его:  
\- Думаю, ты из тех, кто вечно тянет игрушки в рот. Я же угадал?  
\- Да, милорд, - устало согласился Теон и потянулся губами.   
Труднее всего оказалось не задеть плоть хозяина осколками зубов, но он очень старался. Медленно вел языком по набухшим венам, подавался навстречу, когда Рамси тянул его за волосы. Хозяин кончил ему в рот и Теон проглотил все до капли, мягко выпустил опадающий член, а потом, проявив интуицию, обнял колени Рамси и нежно прижался щекой к его паху. Потерся, закрыл, будто от наслаждения, глаза.   
\- Можешь меня поцеловать, - выдохнул бастард почти застенчиво, изображая невинную деву на первом свидании.   
Теон стал покрывать поцелуями мягкий член и мошонку. Поглядывал из-под светлых ресниц хозяину в лицо, снизу вверх. Прозрачно-светлые глаза Рамси светились жадным восторгом. Наконец он мягко сказал:  
\- Это стоит вознаградить.   
Грейджой задрожал, зная болтонское чувство юмора. Хоть бы это была просто порка. Только не надо ничего обдирать и резать, пожалуйста, не сегодня...  
\- Хочешь помыться, Вонючка?  
Этот вопрос совсем сбил Теона с толку.  
\- А... можно? - несмело спросил он.  
\- Думаю, да. Мне нравится твой запах, но он скоро вернется. Даже если мне надоест ждать, что-нибудь придумаем, правда?  
Да, например вываляем меня в куче дерьма, подумал Теон.   
\- Спасибо, милорд.

Ванну поставили в спальне Рамси. Грейджой неловко разделся и залез в нее, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох. В ней кипяток? Кислота? Или просто вода ледяная и хозяин потом отправит голого, промерзшего до костей Теона спать во дворе?   
Вода оказалась приятно горячей. Раны заныли при соприкосновении с ней, но это можно было вытерпеть. Рамси подождал, пока Грейджой устроится поудобнее, и стал намыливать ему спину. Теон был не готов почувствовать удовольствие, которое он перед этим так усердно изображал. По лицу бесконтрольно потекли слезы. Рамси нежно рассмеялся:  
\- Расслабься, Вонючка. Ты мне доверяешь?  
Доверяет ли он ему. Такого вопроса Теон не ожидал. Он улыбнулся сквозь слезы:  
\- Конечно, милорд. Я полностью вам доверяю... Вы так добры к вашему Вонючке.  
В глубине измученного мозга шевельнулась тоскливая ненависть. Он откинул голову на край ванны. Рамси смачно поцеловал Теона в висок и продолжил мыть его. Из-под въевшейся грязи появлялась розоватая кожа.   
Вода скоро стала совсем черной, но Рамси это предусмотрел: слуги уже несли ведра с чистой. Когда воду поменяли, Грейджой снова залез в ванну и позволил себе отдаться наслаждению, которое было похоже на давно забытое ощущение безопасности. Скользкие от мыла руки хозяина гладили его тело и нежно разминали дряблые мышцы.   
\- Иногда приятно делать грязные вещи чистыми, - заметил Рамси.  
Слова отозвались смутным воспоминанием. Кто это сказал: "Я питаю нежность к бастардам, калекам и сломанным вещам"? Ах, конечно - Бес Ланнистер. Не видал он настоящих бастардов, грустно усмехнулся про себя Теон. Вряд ли Рамси мог вызвать у кого-то нежность.  
Разве что невольную благодарность, за которую презираешь себя больше, чем это казалось возможным.  
\- Ты слышал когда-нибудь об Утонувшем боге, Вонючка?  
Грейджой непонимающе посмотрел на хозяина, который широко улыбнулся, взял Теона за волосы и ткнул его лицом в воду. Не сумев удержаться от судорожного вдоха, тот почувствовал, как вода заливается в нос и рот, наполняет горло. Слабое тело забилось, пытаясь бороться с Рамси, топящим Грейджоя в грязной ванне. Хозяин держал крепко. Теон всем существом почувствовал, какое удовольствие доставляет бастарду смотреть, как захлебывается горячей водой бывший капитан "Морской Суки". Конечно, Рамси в восторге от своего остроумия - избрать для железнорожденного такую смерть.   
Внезапно Теон, грубо вздернутый за волосы, оказался над водой. Кашляя и задыхаясь, он услышал, как хозяин спокойно повторил свой вопрос:  
\- Тебе известно что-нибудь об Утонувшем боге, мой сладкий Вонючка?  
О да, теперь - известно... Туго ему пришлось, бедному богу.  
\- Нет, конечно... нет... милорд... Откуда мне о нем знать? Я всего лишь ваш слуга, и вы... мой единственный бог... Х...х-хозяин.   
Теон согнулся в последнем приступе кашля, извергая из легких остатки воды.   
Рамси ничего не ответил и стал, как ни в чем не бывало, намыливать ему волосы.   
Промыв их, он велел Теону встать на четвереньки и начал тереть мылом его тощую задницу. Это было так же унизительно, как незавершенное утопление, но физически почти приятно. Грейджой вздрогнул, когда в его анус вошли два намыленных пальца. Рамси разводил их и поворачивал, трахая его, а другой рукой невозмутимо мыл переднюю часть его бедра. Было больно, не столько от проникновения, сколько от того, что мыло, использованное хозяином вместо смазки щипало его изнутри. Теон терпел.  
Хозяин перевернул его и заставил развести колени, высунув ноги по обе стороны ванны. Уязвимость позы была невыносимой, шрамы, оставшиеся от кастрации, заныли, и Грейджой заплакал в голос.   
\- Тихо, мой хороший, ну что ты... Надо вымыть тебя везде, а как же иначе? Тебе нечего стесняться, ты выглядишь прелестно, - шептал Рамси.   
Он осторожно прикоснулся к изувеченному месту. Погладил большим пальцем сплетение шрамов вокруг маленького отверстия.  
\- Вот и все, что осталось, да? - печально сказал он. - Так проходит мирская слава. Он был хорошим членом, правда. Мы будем его помнить.   
Теон до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не завыть лютоволком.   
Закончив с мытьем, хозяин принес большое полотенце, завернул в него Грейджоя и отнес на кровать. В очаге горел огонь.   
Рамси щекотно растирал тело Теона полотенцем, и тот, глядя на свою непривычно чистую кожу, почувствовал себя новорожденным. Ему было тепло, шершавая мягкость ткани убаюкивала. Закончив вытирать его, хозяин лег рядом и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Он был все еще одет, но Теон почувствовал, как сквозь штаны в его бедро упирается возбужденный пенис. Надо обслужить его, подумал Грейджой, иначе он будет недоволен... Но мысли терялись в теплой истоме. Он много ночей едва мог уснуть, дрожа на каменном полу, и сейчас сознание уплывало вдаль.   
Проснулся Теон от того, что кто-то толкался твердым членом в глубину его тела. Он пытался сообразить, что лучше сделать - открыть глаза или притвориться спящим? Угадать, чего хочет хозяин, всегда было трудно, а цена ошибки может быть очень велика - Теон привык жить с этим знанием.   
Когда член внутри него несколько раз подряд задел простату, Грейджой содрогнулся всем телом от неожиданного удовольствия. Он думал, что наслаждение такого рода ему уже не суждено испытать, ведь хозяин сделал его евнухом.   
Семя Рамси излилось в него. Теперь он выгонит меня из теплой постели, решил Теон, но бастард обнял его и вскоре заснул.


End file.
